Loving
by TMNTFan4Life
Summary: (Human AU) This is a story about how Two became Three and the trials and tribulations that come wiith the journey.


_**This is a new story that I am trying out. I hope that you guys enjoy it! PS: I decided to give the boys more of a domestic name this time.**_

I'm sitting at home on the couch eating grapes when I hear the doorbell ring. I sigh and struggle to lift myself up off the couch. Once I manage, I waddle over to the door and open it.

There on the doorstep stands my sister, Ali, With bags of assorted goods. "Hey,sis!" She cheers pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, Ali. What are you doing here?" I asked shutting the door. Ali laughs and puts down the bags.

" I'm just here to visit my very wonderful, very beautiful, very pregnant older sister." She quipped. I rolled my eyes and make my way back over to the couch. "You want something."

I flopped down on the couch and rubbed my swollen belly resulting in a kick.

"Maybe," Ali said. "Where is your husband? Shouldn't he be here with you?" I plopped a grape in my mouth.

"He's at work. He'll be back in a little while, though" I answered. Ali sighed and moved over to where I sat.

"Well, he should be here. This baby is gonna be here in a a blip of a moment and a he's somewhere else. I never liked him." She ranted.

I sat up. " Ali, you need to stop worrying about me, I'm older." My sister laughed and grabbed a grape.

"I know."

Suddenly there was a pang inside of my belly. I winced.

"Hey, you ok?"

I looked over at Ali and smiled. "I'm fine, it's just a kick." I said. I'm pretty sure that it was just a kick. She's not due for another week. But another, stronger pang alarms inside me. I gasp. Ok, It might be time.

"Ali, Call Ralph. I think it's time." I guessed. She nodded and hopped off the couch. I manger to get up on my own when suddenly another contraction strikes. I groaned in pain.

"Is he answering?" I asked, swaying in place clutching my belly.

"It's still ringing," Ali called.

_Oh, baby girl. You sure do love surprises. _

"Hello?" I hear my sister question. " Yeah, it's time. Get over here now!" The rest of the conversation was a blur as I concentrated on my contractions.

I lean over and support my weight on the back of the couch. "She wasn't due until next week," I mutter under my breath.

Ali hung up the phone and rubbed her hand in circles on my back. "Sorry that you have to ... see me like this," I groan. Ali chuckles.

"Don't apologize, sis. You're having a baby! This is cool in my book." She commented. I smile but then groan when another contraction hits. "They're getting closer!"

It was another 10 minutes until the door burst open and Ralph came tumbling through the house. I sit up and make my way over to him. "Baby, it hurts," I whine sinking into his embrace.

"I know it does honey but we've got to get to the hospital." My husband soothes. I nodded as he began to help me towards the door.

"Ali, grab the hospital bag!" Ralph ordered.

It's really happening. We're having a baby.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When I'm admitted into the hospital, I am four centimeters dialated and my water hasn't broken yet.

It's gonna be a long night.

Right now I'm swaying along with Raph as he keeps me supported. I slide my arms around his neck and lean into him. "Do you think we're gonna be good parents?" I whispered.

"Of course, why wouldn't you think so?" Raph asks. I sigh then groan slightly as another contraction came. I felt his hand rub circles across my back. "I don't know. I guess it's just because of the way we grew up, you know."

"I just have this fear that we might—_I _might not be enough for her and I just.." I continue tearing up.

"Look at me." I hear Raph say. " What do you see?"

I look up at him and stare into his beautiful eyes. "I see my husband, my protector, the love of my life," I recite. He smiles and places a hand on my belly.

"You are a great mother and wife and I need you to see a reflection of that in yourself and in her."

I smiled. "Maybe you're right," I admit.

"I know I am."

**IIIIIIIIII**

Thirty minutes later, my doctor comes in and checks up on me. I am now 8 centimeters dialated. I lay on my side when I feel something wet on my leg. I alert my doctor.

"Yourwater broke. It's time," She announced. I swallowed and looked over at Raph. He took my hand and smiled.

And soon enough it was time to push.

The first time I pushed with all of my might and groaned in pain.

The next time came around in 5 minutes and I pushed even harder and this time it burned. Let me just say it hurts like hell.

"I can see her head! Come on, we're almost there!"

I moaned in agony and screamed in pain as I pushed once more. I collapsed back onto the pillows. At this point , I can feel her exit my body and I'm screaming, yelling, groaning and crying.

"One last big push, sweetheart. One more!"

With everything that I have, I give it all in this last push and then I feel it. I feel my child enter this big world.

I fall back and try to breathe evenly. I hear her cry loudly making her presence known. After a Twelve hour labor I am exhausted.

Raph brushes hair out of my face. " You did it." I try not to laugh and lean up to give him a kiss. A sweet sense of relief. But that was before I met my baby. The nurse brought her over swaddle in a pink fuzz blanket.

"Congratulations, you have healthy baby girl."

She placed her in my arms and I immediately fell in love. It's amazing how she is so tiny in my arms. I am still crying but so mesmerized at her. "She is perfect," I sob. I look at Raph who now has tears in his eyes. He brought a finger up to graze the baby's soft cheek.

He looks at me. "We made her." I smile and we share a kiss. It was perfect. I suddenly wish we didn't have to show her off.

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

Her name is Bella Johnson

I was in labor with her for a totoal of 12 hours

She was born on Tuesday, March 18 at 7:30 in the morning.

She is the best little girl that I could ever ask for.

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hours later after introducing the baby to our family, I find myself waking up to feed her. I lean over to gently lift her out of the basket and fidget with my gown.

Once exposed, I carefully held her close and she automatically latched on. I sighed with relief and gazed at her. "Baby girl, you are precious."

I brush a finger softly against her cheek and smiled. I feel even more connected with now that she's here and I love it. As she is feeding I noticed that Raph was now awake and watching us.

"How long have you been up?" I asked. He sat up. "For a little while, but I could ask you the same thing. You need rest."

I nodded and looked down at Bella and sigh. " I know, it's just that I can't take my eyes off of her."

"She is perfect, isn't she?"

Bella whines slightly and I flat honk that means she's done so I carefully unlatch her and straighten up my gown top. She coos softly and drifts off to sleep.

"Thank you for giving me the greatest gift that I could've ever hoped for. I love you."

"I love you more."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


End file.
